Too Many
by HelloMandaPanda
Summary: 2D takes too many of his painkillers... that's about it. i have a sad mind


_Based on 2D's migraine problem and painkiller use. It ends up to be quite sweet in the end. No ships! They are a family (I ship them all as one big happy group) * remember Murdoc is immortal (a reference to this is made)_

Russel sat on the living area sofa next to Noodle who had challenged him to a video game. Ever since she was little, she and Russel had been video games partners. Occasionally, the other's would join, but she could always count on Russel to be up for a little virtual fun.

Murdoc was in the next room over, sitting at the dining table in front of his laptop which he was currently using to hack into the dark web. 2D had left the scene about 40 minutes prior to lie down and tend to a migraine. It was a relatively normal day within the Gorillaz household, that is until just an hour later.

2D slumped down the hallway and into the dining room, Murdoc slammed his laptop shut as the lanky man walked past him.

"Hey, 'D," Russel said, pausing he and Noodle's game. "Feeling better?"

All 2D responded with was a pained groan as he wobbled over to the couch, taking a seat between Russel and his video game partner. Russel shot Noodle a look. Something wasn't right. 2D was acting off, even more so than usual. Noodle waved a hand before 2D's tired, glossy eyes. He did not respond.

"Are you okay, man?" asked Russel, sounding confused. His question was ignored once again.

"Are- you-okay?" Noodle repeated Russel's question, this time enunciating each syllable and each word. 2D's head turned slowly to look at her.

"No, Noodle I don't think so." He responded finally in a calm, slurred dialect.

"Murdoc!" Russel yelled over to the next room. "What'd you do to 2D?"

Murdoc sat up and made his way over to the living room.

"Huh?" he asked, "What makes you think I did anything to him?"

"He's acting weird." Russel explained

"He _is_ weird!" Murdoc retorted.

Russel, looking unamused, focused his attention back to Noodle and the blue haired subject of question. Noodle was prying his eye open, wondering if she'd get any sort of reaction from him. In a very low tone, almost inaudible, 2D spoke once again.

"I think..." He began, but that was as far as he got. A few seconds later, his eyes closed, his shoulders slumped and his head dropped. His body fell unconscious to the side, his head landing in Noodle's lap. She jumped, letting out a surprised shriek. The three of them stood there in awe, not sure what happened or what to do about it. Noodle shook 2D's shoulders, seeing if he would come back to.

"I think face-ache musta taken too many of his pills." Murdoc announced, his tone of voice sounding as if everything was completely normal. Still, the others were concerned. How many was too many? The only thing Russel could think to do was enduce vomiting. He panicked, and figuring it couldn't hurt the situation, he shoved two fingers down his unconscious friend's throat.

"What are you doing?!" Murdoc exclaimed. "He probably just passed out, I don't think he's dying or anything. Happens to me all the time."

Russel and Noodle simply looked at the older man.

"It may happen to you all the time," Noodle began, "But you quite literally cannot die."

"Besides," Russel joined in "This isn't a normal thing for 2D. He's never taken enough pills for this to happen. He may be slow, but he knows how to count." With a sigh, Murdoc neared close enough to place his index and middle finger on 2D's neck to check his heart rate.

"Shit," he said, "You guys may be right, his heart rate is pretty slow..." Upon hearing this, Noodle jumped up, cursed in Japanese, and ran to the phone.

"God damn it, Muds." Russel cursed. "We wasted a good minute arguing with you about whether he's fine when we could have been getting some help."

"Well, I didn't know," Murdoc began to defend himself. "I though you guys were just overreacting.." He went on. By now, Noodle's finger hovered over key number nine, about to press down on the first of three numbers. Before she could, Murdoc and Russel's arguing was interrupted by a gut wrenching sound. Vomit. 2D cried out in pain as the contents of his stomach left his body. He lay there on the couch, grasping his midsection as he leaned over the side of the cushioning to purge onto the hardwood floor. It was a disgusting sight, but they were all relieved to see that he was conscious again. Once he had finished, he scrunched his body into a ball and groaned once more.

Seeing that 2D was alright, Noodle ran back to the scene and sat down on the cushion by 2D's head, keeping her feet to the left of the vomit below her.

"2D!" she smiled. "I thought you may have died!"

"I told you he was alright!" Murdoc persisted. Although the cockiness in his voice was present, it was obvious that he was relieved as well.

"I'm not alright." 2D croaked back. "It hurts."

"Your stomach?" Russel asked.

2D nodded "And my head."

"Was it your pills?" Russel assumed. "How many did you take?"

"All of em." 2D groaned

"What?!" Russel shouted. "What the hell did you go and do that for?" Noodle looked at 2D saddened, "You can't do that," She frowned, "Don't you know what could happen?" 2D took a moment to grab his head in pain before answering Noodle's question

"Murdoc told me that if I took the whole bottle that my pain would go away forever. I thought that sounded pretty good... but I don't think I'll trust Murdoc again because the pain is even worse now"

Noodle shot Murdoc a look of fury.

"What the Hell is wrong with you!?" Russel yelled.

"Oh! For Satan's sake!" Murdoc exclaimed "It was a joke! _I_ thought it was funny. How was I supposed to know he'd take it seriously?"

"You gotta be more careful, you could have killed him." Russel scowled.

"He doesn't understand a lot of things." Noodle said, massaging 2D's head. She looked down at him, he looked weak and as if he were in a lot of discomfort. "He's sort of mentally…" She stopped, trying to think of a better way of saying it. "He has a lot of mental… issues." She said.

"Huh?" 2D asked, opening his eyes slightly.

"Nothing, 'D, we gotta get you up to bed." Russel told him. With hardly any effort at all, Russel lifted the scrawny man up and over his shoulder, carrying him up to the next floor. Noodle followed behind him, glaring at Murdoc on her way be.

Murdoc stayed put, unable to look Noodle in the eye. He began to feel something. Something he spent most of his days drinking to try and avoid. Guilt. Not only for his being responsible for this incident, but for all of the things he had done to 2D. The accident, the abuse, the insults. Murdoc quickly shook the thought out of his mind and headed back into the dining room to grab some rum from the fridge. Nothing could ever be his fault when he was drunk.

Upstairs, Noodle and Russel got 2D prepped for some sleep.

"One of us will be up to check on you in about an hour." Russel told him. "To make sure you're alright." He took some blankets and covered 2D's tall frame with them. His feet stuck out the bottom of the covers, as the blanket was not long enough for his body.

"And never do anything Murdoc tells you, especially when it comes to drugs." Noodle said.

"That's just setting yourself up for a bad situation." Russel added.

2D nodded, although he would probably forget the majority of the conversation later on. His memory wasn't the best. Not to mention his brain was still a bit cloudy from the pills he had taken.

"Night 'D" Russel flipped the lights.

"I'll be up to check on you in a little bit." Noodle reminded him. And with that, they proceeded downstairs, leaving 2D to rest.

Once Russel and Noodle turned their attention to new tasks, Murdoc snuck his way up to 2D's bedroom. He was careful not to make any loud noises on his way to his room, in fear of waking the poor fool. His door was already open a crack, so Murdoc gave it a light shove to open it the rest of the way. 2D appeared to be asleep, his eyes closed and breathing steady.

Murdoc walked slowly and quietly over to him. Even though he was asleep, Murdoc would feel better if he said the words regardless.

"I'm sorry." he whispered. "For everything." Murdoc let a few moments of silence pass, making sure 2D was truly asleep.

"Don't take anything I say seriously. I'm a bit messed up." He looked down at the sleeping man below him, thinking about how his life would be without him.

"If you keep listening to me you're gonna get yourself killed." He wished he was joking.

"And I can't have that." 2D remained still, peaceful, Murdoc smiled slightly. Very slightly, it was Murdoc after all. He was dead set that the only things that brought him happiness were booze, sex, and the misery of others. But deep within himself, he knew the Gorillaz were his family. His very dysfunctional, very unusual family.

"Get some sleep, mate." Murdoc said before quietly exiting his bandmate's room. Once Murdoc's faint footsteps faded away, 2D let a smile spread across his face. He had been awake the whole time, and Murdoc's words were something his damaged brain would never forget.

Yay! So sweet, I'd love to hear some reviews/ feedback. I welcome suggestions, commissions, and/or new ideas. Feel free to check out my other Gorillaz fics as well. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
